The present invention relates generally to brakes and, more particularly, to an adjustable bicycle brake.
Lever-link type mechanisms have been used in the past to mechanically actuate brake pads on disc brakes. Over 30 years ago, Charlie Cunningham, a mountain bike pioneer, developed a powerful lever-link type rim brake adapted for bicycles. However, this lever-link design was not easily or quickly adjustable. Accordingly, improved lever-link type brakes are needed.